Sweet Dreams
by Vero Vortex
Summary: Para Alfred, Arthur sigue siendo su lienzo en blanco y su pincel. Y se encargará de pintar en él el cuadro más hermoso del mundo, las veces que sea necesario. Lemon USAxUK. Para Gatita-yaoi.


_**Pareja: **__USA x UK. _

_**Warning: **__Lemon en todo el fic y un final inesperado._

_**Dedicado**: A Gatita-yaoi :D espero te gustase ;3 _

_**Agradecimiento:** No puede faltar xD a la Solitudely. Vos ya sabes :3 muchas gracias. _

* * *

**Sweet dreams**

_Amorcito, ven a dormir conmigo.  
No haremos el amor… él nos hará.__  
__(Cortázar)_

Para Alfred, Arthur es su mayor inspiración, su lienzo en blanco y su pincel. Él quiere solamente plasmar con sus colores ese sinfín de sentimientos en el alma solitaria del joven de ojos verdes. Quiere que su voz se grabe, cual hierro candente, en el corazón de su amado y que el mundo entero lo mire preguntándose "¿por qué sonríe tanto?". Que no dejen de mirarle, brillando. Pero miren solamente, por favor NO lo toquen.

Durante el día, las miradas nerviosas por parte del inglés se encuentran y conversan interminablemente con los ojos dulces y románticos del americano. Bien pueden hablar de un tema cualquiera, bien en un pasado iban de política en Irán a la adopción entre homosexuales y terminaban con conejos rosados casándose sobre un glasé de menta adornando un cup cake de zanahoria.

Claro, eso solamente ellos lo saben. Nadie tenía por qué meterse en ese mundito de colores.

Ahora, el sol se esconde; respetando el tiempo de los amantes, dejándolos solos y espera que la luz plateada de la luna les regale su brillo, los envuelva y cante nanas mientras duermen abrazados luego de tocar las estrellas. Se encuentran en la casa de Alfred, con ese aroma a madera y recuerdos, a soledad y consuelo, a deseo y felicidad. Llevan media hora besándose con profunda ternura, perdiéndose en la tormenta de deseo y reencontrándose en el desierto de su piel para refrescarse en el oasis que representan los labios del otro.

Alfred comienza, desnudando poco a poco el cuerpo delgado y deleitándose con el temblor propio de ese "hermano mayor" que ahora él protege del mundo entero. Nadie se atreve a tocar a Arthur, porque todos saben que es propiedad privada de Alfred. Arthur se estremece bajo el toque de las manos frías del americano, atemperándose con el calor de su propio vientre y acariciando los bordes de su cuerpo, esculpiéndolo y dándole forma con cada caricia.

La habitación entonces, se transforma. Ya no es el lugar de simple descanso y la cama se reserva los sueños incoherentes para después. Ahora es el templo sagrado donde consagran su amor y danzan en las sábanas, enredándose entre estas, junto con el aroma, las piernas, los brazos y sentimientos de su pareja.

-¿Crees en la eternidad? – pregunta irónicamente aquel ser inmortal. Arthur se debate entre el deseo y la razón que necesita para responder esa pregunta.

-Si somos naciones… por supuesto que creo.- contesta luego de un prolongado gemido producto de la extraña electricidad que le recorre luego de ese caminito de besos en el cuello por parte de Alfred.

-Me refiero a la inmortalidad de un sentimiento.

Alfred ahora usa los labios para esculpir ese blanquecino cuerpo, intentando tatuar sus palabras como besos, marcas rojizas que quedarán en Arthur por unos días. Llega a su vientre y juega un poco con el ombligo y la paciencia del mayor, quien apenas puede respirar.

-Te repito: por supuesto que creo.

-¿Crees que soy para ti? – Arthur arquea la espalda al sentir los labios de Alfred recorriéndole los muslos. No va a aguantar mucho, no lo hará. - ¿Al fin me crees cuando te digo que eres mi vida entera y no quiero dejarte nunca?

Ahora los jadeos disfrazados de tiernos y prolongados suspiros reemplazan las palabras de Arthur mientras Alfred se dedica a jugar con aquello que representa la virilidad de su amado. Alterna la velocidad, sabe que si no lo hace, Arthur no durará mucho. Sin embargo, es lindo verlo excitarse tanto, es hermoso cuando los dedos de su inglés se enredan en sus cabellos rubios y le toman el rostro como un cáliz para llevarlo de vuelta a enfrentarse cara a cara con él. El asunto es siempre así, a Arthur le gusta estar _face to face_ con su amado, más si va a declararle su amor por milésima vez.

-Creo que ya… formas parte de mí. Eso es lo que creo.- Susurra, como un último llamado de auxilio o la afirmación final de su amor mientras se ahoga en la profundidad de los ojos azules.

-¿Aún te asusta la palabra "amor"? – pregunta Alfred mientras sus manos corren ansiosas por el cuerpo de su compañero, llegando a sus caderas mientras Arthur separa las rodillas con delicadeza y decisión, tal y como las alas de una mariposa a punto de alzar vuelo más allá de la vía láctea.

-Sí… aún me asusta…- confiesa mientras Alfred junta su vientre con el suyo, maldiciendo mil veces esa maldita piel que separa sus almas. El americano tantea el cuerpo de su novio con los dedos buscando el mínimo signo de incomodidad. Arthur está completamente listo, su cuerpo es más que dócil cuando se trata de Alfred.

-Entonces… si te asusta la palabra "amor", hablemos de la felicidad.

-¿Felicidad?

Nuevamente, un beso. Uno intenso y prolongado. Arthur es quien ahora recorre los costados de su amado, buscando algún error en las costillas de Alfred ya que está más que seguro de que él partió de una costilla de su pareja. Es su principio y final, su génesis y su apocalipsis. Rodea la cintura de Alfred mientras éste lo penetra con la lentitud suficiente para no dañarle y arrancarle por fin, un jadeo puro de placer que él bien disfruta mientras se besan.

-Sí… felicidad, Arthur.

Arthur apenas toca el rostro de Alfred con los dedos para atraerlo hacia sus labios y tentarle primero con besos cortitos y superficiales. Está conquistando a Alfred otra vez, como cada segundo junto a él, solo que ahora es un poquito más.

-Eres… mi felicidad, Alfred.

Alfred le rodea la cintura con los brazos, atrayéndole más en otro intento de fundirse, sofocarse y terminar en posición de flor de loto, con Arthur sentado sobre sus rodillas. Otra vez, Arthur le acuna el rostro con las manos para inclinarse y besarlo, quemándose y renaciendo en el éxtasis poco a poco.

Mientras más tarden, más placentero es para ellos. Estando el cielo también pueden consumirse en llamas.

-Arthur, mi Arthur…- susurra Alfred mientras se mueve bajo el cuerpo delgado y dócil del más pequeño, arrancándole gemidos de embeleso. – Por favor, no olvides esto.

-No… jamás lo olvidaré.

-Nunca… - Alfred le besa hasta quitarle el aliento y devolverle la vida con otro beso. El agarre del americano es firme, como si se desesperase por no perderlo. No… tiene que aferrarlo como pueda a él.

Las rodillas de Arthur se cierran en torno a las caderas de su amado y cruza las piernas tras la espalda de Alfred, rodeándolo completamente y sintiéndolo en lo más profundo de su ser.

-Al… Alfred…- llama a su amante. Alfred entiende y baja la velocidad de sus embestidas.- N-no… no…

-Vamos, amor. Así es mejor. Te tiento más.

-Te odio…- regaña Arthur, quien hasta hace unos segundos estaba al borde y ahora siente el éxtasis mantenerse más el clímax está alto. Oh, cuando lo alcance, va a ser tan intenso… maldito Alfred.

-Arthur… te amo. Y te amo como no tienes idea.- le dice mientras poco a poco vuelve a recuperar su velocidad, llevando al inglés más y más alto. Ahora no se detendrá, quiere que Arthur se estremezca entre sus brazos.

-A…A-Alfred… - Arthur lo abraza y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de su amado mientras Alfred le devuelve el delicado abrazo y libera esa carga de pasión que llevaba aguantando. El abrazo se hace más estrecho, Arthur ha alcanzado el clímax intensamente al mismo tiempo que Alfred.

Sin embargo, el abrazo persevera unos minutos más allá de la cumbre que alcanzaron juntos.

-Tengo sueño, Alfred…- dice el inglés, mordiéndole la oreja con cariño.- Quiero dormir.

-Sólo… un poco más.

-Al… podemos hacer el amor cuando quieras. En serio. Pero ahora quiero dormir. Lo necesito…

Alfred acepta y recuesta a su amado, cubriéndole con las sábanas y observándolo hasta que duerma. Duerme, pequeño angelito… duerme…

Llega la mañana siguiente y Alfred despierta. Arthur seguía ahí, dormido. Con la faz tranquila y adorable que él tanto ama.

-Ahora… ¿aún temes hablar de amor? – pregunta tomando entre los dedos una de las hebras de cabello de Arthur.

Llega el turno de Arthur y despierta, lo mira. Hay algo extraño en su mirada.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunta el inglés.

-Buenos días, amor. –Saluda como si nada. Va a decidir quién es hoy.- Soy tu novio.

Así es. Su mundito de colores fue alterado luego de un terrible hechizo, donde Arthur quedó con problemas respecto a su memoria... … todo por intentar olvidar el dolor de ese punzante recuerdo bajo la lluvia o las memorias que traían a un pequeño infante de grandes ojos azules. En un principio, olvidaba las cosas cada hora, e incluso Alfred tuvo que enseñarle a hablar nuevamente. Ahora las olvidaba cada dos a tres días.

-Mi novio… - Arthur se pasa una mano por la frente.- No me hables de amor… esa palabra me asusta.

-Si le temes a esa palabra, entonces hablemos de felicidad.

-¿Felicidad?

_La simple razón de tu existencia, es mi felicidad. _

Alfred se levanta para prepararle el desayuno a su amado. Para Alfred, Arthur sigue siendo su lienzo en blanco y su pincel. Y se encargará de pintar en él el cuadro más hermoso del mundo, las veces que sea necesario. Hasta que deje de temerle a la palabra "amor". Va a conquistarlo cada día, porque puede, quiere y lo hará, alternando sus papeles y cambiando su respuesta cada vez que Arthur le pregunte "quién eres". Hoy es su novio. Mañana será su esposo, en cinco días su mejor amigo… y el ciclo se repetirá.

Cada noche lo pinta con colores hechos de susurros y fe..."él es la cosa más hermosa que jamás han podido ver". Cuando lo besa por milésima "primera vez", Alfred saborea una mezcla de té y cenizas, porque se quema con una pasión tan fuerte que se lleva todo lo que tiene para no quemarse con Arthur.

Sabe que, de todas formas, Arthur siempre se enamorará de él.  
Sabe que, de todas formas, él nunca va a cansarse de enamorar a Arthur.

Amor es sinónimo de Felicidad y Destino.

_**Y este es su destino.**_

. E N D .

* * *

_A que yo también puedo salir medio poética? xD ok, no... la verdad estaba muy inspirada y quería escribir un fic bonito, sentido y dulce de estos dos pequeños sucios xD todo por una de mis queridas y peques jefitas. Otra vez, espero te gustase ;3 _

**_Un review es como un abrazo al escritor, me dejas uno? :3_**


End file.
